SUMMER VACATIONfudal era style
by Ms.Knight
Summary: this is my first fanfic. read it and tell me what you think .


**I don't own inuyasha unfortunitly so yea. This is my first story ive written so tell me if you like it and ill write another .**

**SUMMER VACATION ****Feudal era style**

It was _FINALLY _time for Kagome's summer vacation. Not as if it really mattered she wasn't ever in school anymore. She was surprised she was able to even keep up with school. Kagome was sitting at her desk gazing out the window. 'Its such a nice day out it must be even better in the feudal era' she thought to herself. She is supposed to go back there today and she was exited she had her bags packed and she was ready to go. She really has missed Inuyasha this past week.

"Kagome come down for breakfast before you leave, ok honey" her mother yelled up the stairs

"Ok ill be down in a minute" she yelled back"

She took one more look out the window, she took in a deep breathe" I can't wait to get home"

.................

It was a typical day in the feudal era; Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were all sitting around the fire pit at keade's hut. Everyone was chowwing down on breakfast except for Inuyasha who sat in the corner staring off into space. Shippo set down his bowel and started to wine.

"When is she going to get here already, I miss her sooooo much I haven't been able to see her for a week now" he said sadly

"Oh quiet your winning you big baby she'll get here when she gets here OK" he yelled at Shippo, Inuyasha never really had and patience for his wining.

In truth Inuyasha missed her too; actually he couldn't wait to see her beautiful brown eyes and her gorgeous raven hair. Thinking about it made him smile. But it's not like he hasn't seen her at all this week he couldn't go a week without seeing her. Every other night he would sneak away and go to her time. He would climb up the big oak tree next to her window and gaze in at her. He always needed to know that she was safe. Right then a scent tickled the tip of his nose it smelt like strawberries and plums 'she must be here' he jumped up and was out the door in seconds sprinting as fast as he could to the well.

"I guess that means she's here" Miroku said

"I don't get why he always gets to see her first" Shippo wined

...................

Inuyasha had reached the well and had expected to find Kagome sitting there waiting for him but she was no were to be found. He noticed her yellow bag was leaning on the well so he looked in thinking she hadn't gotten out yet. But again she wasn't there 'were the fuck could she be' he said to himself starting to get a little worried.

He tried to follow her smell but ended up going in circles. Now he was really getting worried

"Kagome! Were the fuck are you!" he yelled out into the forest, but heard nothing

He finally caught the scent of someone else but he couldn't tell who it was he started to follow it and it led out into and opening. The smell became stronger and so did kagome's, but kagome's smell changed somehow it didn't smell like strawberries and peaches anymore it smelled like her blood. Once he got into the clearing he could see a lot better it was getting late but the sun hadn't set yet. He looked around and he didn't like what he saw. Kagome's blood smeared onto some leaves there was a path of it leading deeper into the forest he followed it into the forest. After he had been following it for a few minuets he saw something that made his heart stop. It was kagome's top, it was drenched with her blood. He smelled the close hoping he could get a scent of whoever is responsible for this. Then he got it a small tear left his eye. 'I need to get help'

.................

He arrived back at the hut a little bit after sun down; he rushed into the hut in panic

"We have to go NOW!" he yelled

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Songo asked a little worried

"And were is Kagome sama?" Shippo said looking annoyed

His eyes got dark and he dropped his head" He has her" he said in a very low voice

Songo's eyes widened and tears started to stream down her face"who?"

"Naraku has her" he said quickly and was out the door.

.


End file.
